Lunarians
by kocurka
Summary: “Are our origins not the same? Your one of us... the same origin, the same blood, the same soil, the same creator.
1. Default Chapter

Summary "Are our origins not the same? Your one of us... the same origin, the same blood, the same soil, the same creator. He gave you life but you neglected it, He gave you rights but you rejected it. You Traitors are not worthy of life anymore, You Traitors don't deserve to have rights. Go back to the shadow of nonexistence... Lunarians"  
  
Title: Lunarians Author: kocurka  
  
Prologue  
  
Deep in the dark shadows of a Dark Kingdom where the unknown always occurs, unpredictability will always be present, there in the centre of all evil, destructive powers happens lies the Lord, the God of the Dark side, Chaos. Hidden and known to the whole of the Light Side, he was everyone fears, he caused mayhem. The Dark God will cause the end of all life not unless light is given birth to bring balance, to have someone who will have the same amount of power that no one has ever possessed. But that Light never came.  
  
Chaos, the most powerfullest creature in the whole universe possessed so much power, he had created his monsters army by the millions. They were created and bred by the dead Star seed crystals, the remains of flesh and bone, and lastly the barren soil of the inhabitants of dead galaxies, planets and stars. Carefully monitored by his previous monsters, it was hard work, required a long time and patience. The Light side reproduced by Male and Female, and carried on without any assistance, only by their instincts. Chaos was always in rage seeing that since the beginning, since the birth of the cosmos he spent more time creating these pathetic beasts than conquering the universe. Even though in truth he had more of an advantage, his monsters were bred to be full-grown when they were 'born', while the Light side... they had to wait countless of years for them to reach full maturity. But even though this was his advantage, his monsters were weak and witless. So it was from then the Dark God decided that he should form a demonic race which will be powerful, so powerful that it no one from the Light side would have a chance.  
  
And for many hundred of years he created his demons. Created by the same ingredients of monsters, soil, dead star seeds, and the remains of flesh and bone. He gave the power Dark Crystal also for his new creation but these beings became to look mistakenly like humans but distinctively different. They were all started to live as mere babies, all his other were created as a full-grown, dull-witted creatures. He made his made his previous creations nurse the infants, his New Hope to conquer the cosmos. This Demon race was in hundreds hoping that like the light side that they will reproduce themselves. Chaos entrusted their training, knowing that they had to be taught before going into war, by his Demon Generals. The chosen ones took this great honor, knowing that their status will increase if they succeed.  
  
This new breed of life looked like humans, which disgusted Chaos. He had no intentions of making them look so similar but decided that he would stay with the innocent look, they looked misleadingly harmless. They had a light complexion, their hair colour was of the entire colours of the rainbow from light to very light in colour except for the purest colour... white. Nothing in this Universe was pure. Their eyes were also ranged in many different colours, they had sharp claws on their hands and toes, they had large sharp, fanged canine teeth. They were distinctively different in one aspect, their black upward crescent moon on their foreheads, the source of all there dark energy. They were finished created at the time of a dying moon in its crescent stage named Lunita and decided to name the demons Lunarians.  
  
@}~,~`~  
  
Many years past since Chaos had created his powerful demon race, his Lunarians. Each grew into beautiful demons, mature and intelligent. Each having a light complexion, light hair that ranged from light violet to light red, the colours of the rainbow. Their eyes turned crueler, the bloodshed they had all done in their younger years now made them look more demonic. In great anger and battle their eyes blazed red with a yellow slit, their claws and fangs would elongate that would be slightly visible from the mouths. This was their true demon form.  
  
But even now when they reached demon maturity they have become reluctant to fight for Him. The Females have or were expecting children and this made their mates unwilling to leave their sides at this point of time. Although this seemed a small problem for him, it did not stop the grin spreading through his face. Soon his Lunar Army will be in thousands and then tens thousands and thus making him absolutely unstoppable. But for the moment he used his General's monsters. He did not considered his previous creature's demons, they were too weak, and they were easily killed. Demons were to be strong, agile, and intelligent for creatures of war. So in order to have any winning chance at a battle, monsters had to be in great numbers. A very great number.  
  
Just over a year ago, his Generals Monster Army succeeded in overtaking a galaxy that was on the borders of his Dark Kingdom. They were easy. A non- aggressive race lived on the galaxy, Chaos had no reason to give any credit to the Monster Army. It was named Twin Star Galaxy and it was very unusual. It had 2 large balls of stars, while nearly all other galaxies had only one. The 2 large cluster did not touch, they were separated by a thick line of stars, out of the cluster were very long spiral tails that were opposite of each other.  
  
Chaos observed the downfall of this galaxy. Stars quickly turning into dying stars and then into black holes. He grinned at this, more territory meant more power which meant the Star Seeds of the inhabitants to create more monsters and demons. Soon he will find it, very soon. While he observed he noticed one star still shinned in great brilliance, then it disappeared. After the easy battle the Twin Star Galaxy was his. All the resources on this galaxy were his.  
  
But as progress improved with more territory, his Lunarians were becoming unusually restless. They had begun bloodshed of Monsters with their claws and teeth when they come close to them. Also a majority found the Twin Star Galaxy interesting and the monster stayed cleared from the aggressive Lunarians. The Lunar children had begun to play fight with each other but that did not persuade any of the elders to fight. All of the elder, parent or not parent, were very gentle to the youngsters, they showed great affection, something that was never with the Monsters. They started to speak when they never did, a distinct language of there own but was still the tongue of the Dark Kingdom. Some Lunarians found the resources of wood and stone, started they built shelters, and they were becoming more social with each other. Just like the inhabitants of the Light side.  
  
And it came so quickly, his Lunarians turned on him. One Lunar child killed by one of the Monsters because it had wandered too far. And the mother of that child was responsible for the war. All of them turned on him, their Creator! When they had taken so many lives of many races when they young. Humans, Mauens, Okalrs, Qotari's and many more. How could the deaths of so many that they had murdered did not affect them as just for one Lunar child? But it was too late to think why, Chaos let them go. he let them be. To lose his entire Monster Army was not worth it. From then Chaos knew that the Lunarians were no longer under his control. Even the Black Crystal no longer worked on their minds, which made Chaos more desperate to get rid of them. The Lunarians are now his new and deadly enemy. And now was the gate to the Light Side. The Lunarians now separated both sides of the universe, and they killed any foreign who came in their land. The Twin Star Galaxy as now the border of good and evil.  
  
But what Chaos did not notice since the small war began that what was once a black crescent moon adorned the foreheads of his Lunarian's now replaced with a golden one...  
  
ANY COMMENTS??! 


	2. Chapter 01

Lunarians

Chapter 1

kocurka

Many decades, many centuries, many millennium have past. Hope for the Light Side was slowly diminishing. Order, the God of Light, has not come to answer their prayer. Many bloody wars raged on, many innocent lives were lost, many stars died from the power of darkness. The Dark Side was growing more and more powerful with each victorious battle but despite that, their God still did not come.

And yet… there was a time when their universe was dying a much faster rate than normally, from the absent minded soldiers that misjudge the appearance of their downfall. Many races, strong and weak, perished in the hands of demonic children that looked so much like them, yet not. Their speed was not like that of monsters. They were considerably much smaller than the Dark Gods original creations, not bulky with muscles or with a distasteful look. Their bodies were lean and firm.

These children, boys they all were, were beautiful in the eyes of the armies. Their eyes were bright and shined with intelligence. They looked at the soldiers with curiosity but as they fought the Monster Army all the children did was sit and watch intently. And from there things went much quicker. The Dark Lord had created an army that thought on its own.

It was clear that these 'children' were not created in the cauldron as they were, so therefore they did not contain a star-seed as they did.

The Light Side had lost a great amount in such short time of couple of years. It seemed that they were a race that thirsted blood and deaths, even without an order.

But until the Ilan's were destroyed things started to change. And from then on the wars have slowly stopped. There were no more deaths under Dark God's power and armies, there were no more galaxies, planets and stars being destroyed. All went quiet on the Dark Side. And it continued for many years, then decades, then centuries, and then millenniums.

So the suns rose and the moons descended. Nothing but the age has changed. What was then, was not now. The tragic tales of the brave and valiant kings, knights and soldiers became history. Years have past more... history became an irrelevant knowledge, only to those who held great interest in them. The Lands of the Dark Kingdom was spoken no more. Order, the God of Light, had finally answered their prayers. For millennium of war have now turned to peace.

But only from certain point of view... Allied nations became enemies, Galactic kingdoms became solitary planetary nations. The threat was over...there was no need to be one, for they thought that the Dark Lord dared not to venture in the lands of his counterpart enemy anymore.

Fear had become confidence, friendship became tolerance, and love became betrayal. Life now became very different... jealously among riches, lust among beauty, trust among no one...

Armies were not built for protection no more... there was greed for power and lands. Greed in Kings and Lords yelling that they are most worthy of Order's 'Light'.

Only the strongest stars could destroy the Dark Lord forever, for Order had gifted them with his infinite power. But when these 'chosen' ones crossed the land where the Ilan's lived, the Twin Star Galaxy, somehow it seemed that they never reached the Land of the Darkness and have never returned. They were not the chosen ones after all...

;'

One of the suns were setting very slowly that evening... then again this was the first time the young women ever saw this sun set. She was on a diplomatic mission to save her home planet Mau and for the past six months she had slowly became accustomed with a race of people everyone least expected to have some sought of an agreement with. Not that they were brutal or wild, they were actually quite charming, if certain topics were avoided. Their traditions and customs were so unlike other races, having no influential background one would least suspect any. But for short life she had lived here, she had been in somewhat of ease rather than when she had been at home.

But it was not her home neither her people and knew from the beginning that it never will be a place the young woman could call a second home. For she stood out from the rest, that made her rather uncomfortable no matter how kindly they spoke to her.

Her home was not far away. It was one of the small galaxies that were reasonably close to the Dark Kingdom, but the planet she lived on was the closet to it, but not as close on the galaxy she was presently on, the darkness was right to the other side of the palace.

Mau was not a planet with great beauty or charm but had its potentials. It was a small desert oasis planet that was abundantly rich in minerals and gems but poor in rich soil for food. They had made a pact with many planets, far and close, but it seemed they have been getting much less food then what they bargained for. And because of the lack of volcanic eruptions for now over two centuries, Mau was growing at a fast rate and forced all Mauins to try somewhere else.

Once, many thousands years ago, her kind had a galaxy of their own and never worried about help from other races. But it suddenly changed back then, they were massacred nearly to extinction by a breed of demons and now they were pleading help from them. In exchange for very unusual foods, they traded it for their famous hard metal ore for the demons to make large amount of amour and weapons. The amount of food the Mauins received was much more than they bargained for. They seemed to be in a desperate need for metals.

;'

'Strange it seems that a large galaxy could be replenished of their metal irons...' a young mans voice echoed through a large room as he spoke, '...I've never heard of any battles from them of any sought.' His light blue eyes were towards the darkening skies, his light blond hair shone in rhythm with the numerous candles scattered around the finely furnished room.

'That is because they don't bother to tell them to us, but yes I have taken that into account...' spoke a woman close by sitting comfortably in a cushioned arm chair. She too was looking outside with blue eyes, her black hair crusaded down from her usual plates and braids.

'Liana, my dearest friend, you know as well as I do the Dark Wars, maybe even better. You risk so much by being at their side. Do you think it is easy for me to let you live side by side with these demons. It pains me..' He faced her with a small sad smile.

'Atorid please don't start, don't forget where you and your men are getting their daily meal from. You know as I do and many other Muains that they have saved us in many ways' Liana gave him a reassuring look and continued. 'For a Captain of the city Coligo Army you do have silly issues to worry about, Mau is under your protection against the Falcas, the diplomatic relationship with the Lunarians is mine' He chuckled, his eyes down casting toward the floor.

'Yes your right... Must you return to those demons?' he kneeled in front of her.

'The Lunarians are more than what you think Atorid.' She said quietly. Atorid raised his hand and took a lock of her wavy black hair.

'Do you think it is easy for me to let my favorite childhood friend go, to those who has left our ancestors to suffer as we are now?'

'What was then is not now. Time back then was different, we were different and now we have changed. They were different now they have changed. You must go home Atorid soon you will say you miss Oniaye'. Atorid laughed softly and smiled.

'Do you want me gone? Let me stay a little while longer. I will be missing you. It shall be a while till the day I will see again, gracing your home and city of Coligo.'

;'

It was very lonely when I first came to the capital planet of the Lunarians, Selcia, and where the high royal family lived. I least expected to become acquainted with one. She acquainted herself as Selene, the second child and only daughter to the High King. The heir, Saerron, was already married and had twin sons which although at 2 'cause more havoc than the Arrkru Army' they always say to me in a very strong accent. What I found out later that arrkru meant monster... Although this statement sounded strange for me, I felt not the need to push and ask questions about the... Arrkru's. I've never seen or heard of them any more.

I never learned their tongue, not that it was the Dark tongue, it was pleasant to listen to and was a very smooth and soft dialect that consisted many emphasizing words that depended on how emphasize the word may have a completely different meaning. I was never good at learning foreign languages other than my own and the intergalactic language, which is how we communicate at the present moment.

Selene was the princess of the Lunarians and for a seventeen-year-old girl, she seemed to have interest in outside politics and government. Although she was not heir and never will be, it seemed she enjoyed debating with them about with her father and elder brother, with sometimes a nasty temper. And also with me... as I am ambassador of Mau and the closet source outside her home galaxy.

'I heard a rumor...' Selene jumped at me one morning with a strong accent that every Lunarian had, 'that larger planets are attacking smaller planets and that Mau is one of these planets. Is it true?' She always had her hair in a similar way. There are always buns in her hair, either her light blue hair would be crusading down or put up, which in my opinion the latter most suited her. Her crescent moon on her forehead was always the first thing I look at when I see a Lunarian then their claws and fangs. Each was born with the exact shape and size, in the same spot on the forehead, like an animal born with the same pattern as their other fellow kind.

'Yes it is true. Falcas is a very powerful planet and has a reputation of taking control of us smaller planets'

'It is outrageous! It is not fair!'

'No... It is not fair. But if you are the minority race of a given region with no other of your own kind it is known. Not only smaller planets are being taken over by larger, but also planetary satellites. For example, the Moon Kingdom has been in war with their planet of origin, Terra, for some reason.'

'Are you friends with them?' Selene asked

'Yes...unfortunately' the last word was a whisper.

'Wars should be only for defense in my opinion, like we always are' Selene exclaimed unhappily.

;'

'Your God sounds very strange' Selene snapped as Liana told her about our religion.

'Really! In what way?' Liana laughed the expression on Selene's face, which made her look older than she looked. Both women stopped in one of the large palace courtyard, this one was surrounded by many flowered trees, neatly aligned bushes and a great mountain range that were so high that the peaks were hidden in the mists of clouds.

'Well choosing a race to destroy Dark God. You cannot kill Dark God' she said sternly

'Because you worship him?' Liana stated.

'We do not worship Chaos, he was our master and is our creator. We must respect the Dark God who gave us life and possess power to destroy us all'

Liana chuckled softly and announced. 'I don't think so, Order will save us'

'I was not talking about your kind...' giving Liana a deathly look, her fangs protruded slightly... and Selene continued with a controlled manner.

'If you did something that made your God very angry at you, would you take the punishment or would you fight to live?'

'If we have done such an act that would anger our God then we must take our punishment' Liana simply replied

'Are you sure?' Selene asked as she looked at her and Liana answered with an emphasizing 'Yes'.

'I see now why no one of your people or any other was chosen to be 'the one'. It seems that none of you fight to live.' Selene said quietly

'What...?'

'Life is not precious for you. Giving up life shows you are not strong in mind. It seems you all fight for a very different reason.'

'What do you fight for then? Life? There is no life without death.' Liana snapped.

'There is no light without the darkness, nor would there be darkness if there was no light. Life should not be neutral, there is nothing in between'

'Does this mean you betrayed Chaos? And you fight for your lives?'

'No... It was Chaos who betrayed us...' a growl came from Selene throat, who was becoming annoyed looked straight into the older woman's eyes. Liana stood in place in the middle of the courtyard, her eyes were wide and scared, and for the first time has she never saw such a sight. A red blood colour spread slowly throughout both of Selene's eyes with a bright yellow slit looking straight at her and her crescent moon was darkening.

;'

From that day I held my tongue, obviously there was something I did not know. Their distaste and hated towards the Dark God was much more than what we felt described in history books I've read in my younger years. In these books it held fear instead for the darkest matter especially towards the end of the Dark Wars. Most were from kings and planetary warriors, both men and women, who some how lived through the last hours of their home star.

Then I read through later books. Stories from priests announcing they have found the 'chosen one'. But there were many planets that had the 'chosen one' which lead to war to see which ones was the true savior.

And it still goes on. At the present moment there is a woman, who has no origin. Being born from the cauldron many years back, she has proved herself very powerful and bearing the name Sailor Galaxia. A young vibrant star, still on the verge of looking for her own planet star, the planet Galaxia. And she may look for her star for only a thousand years or Galaxia's light will die forever.

I respect on what Selene said about the Dark God not being able to be killed. But my faith towards this belief that had been with us for many, many millennium will not go away so easily. Many inhabitants of the Light are still waiting for their Light of Hope, Order's Light. Even if his light will save us or be damned together with him...we will wait.

--------------

School kept me occupied. And Disclaiming for any characters that are not my own. ,


End file.
